


Bat Pack

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: ABO fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bat Family, Beta Tim Drake, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Gen ABO, No Romance, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: A collection of my miscellaneous Batfam ABO fics.New story: Tim knew their pack Alpha would be going into rut soon; they should have been prepared.





	1. Cherished

Cherished

A Batman fanfic by Raberba girl

Summary: Tim knew their pack Alpha would be going into rut soon; they should have been prepared.

Author's notes: The timelines are probably jumbled up; sorry.

Although a lot of my worldbuilding differs from WorkingChemistry's, I'm sure I'll be defaulting to their worldbuilding sometimes because theirs is so detailed and, since I pretty much only read gen ABO, I don't know which parts are generic ABO lore and which parts WC specifically came up with. WorkingChemistry writes some good gen ABO; I'd recommend their stories if you like the genre!

o.o.o

Tim had not meant to pull an all-nighter, but they honestly had not noticed that the sun was rising until the door of their room burst open. Their nostrils were flooded with the scent of Bruce in full rut.

"Oh, crap," Tim gasped without turning around. "Crap crap crap; wait, Bruce, please, please wait, just ONE MINUTE, I'm begging you--"

Of course the Alpha did not wait, he was probably too far gone to even register what Tim was doing. When the beta resisted, trying to buy just a few more seconds to save their work, Bruce simply hoisted Tim up over his shoulder and carried them off like a spoil of war.

"Uuuuuggghhhh," Tim groaned. They'd _known_ Bruce's rut was approaching, they should have been _prepared_ for this, instead they thought like an idiot that all those projects and messages could be wrapped up in just a couple of hours. They should have just waited to finish until after the pack roundup, when they'd have had plenty of time to work.... They'd even heard the Alpha call earlier and had absently planned to answer it 'in a minute,' but as so often seemed to happen to them, what felt like only a minute or two to them while they were working ended up being a lot longer in reality.

Almost the entire rest of the pack was already gathered in the giant nest they'd made of the living room, and _all_ the jerks laughed when they saw Tim being hauled in.

"Did you forget?" Jason asked.

"No!" Tim yelped as they were tossed down on a pile of pillows between Alfred and Cass. "I just got busy...."

"Stay," Bruce growled in full alpha voice. Tim cringed, tipping their head back in surrender and going still. Bruce lumbered off again, presumably to fetch the last pack member. Damian, who'd have gone into rut the moment he sensed that his pack Alpha had, descended on Tim and started busily covering them with scents.

"Wow, overkill much?" Tim complained, squirming uneasily when Damian pushed them over onto their stomach to get at the back of their neck. "You don't even like me."

"Three years," Cass pointed out. "Different now."

"Mine," Damian growled right into Tim's neck, sending sweet chills through them. "Mine. My Tim."

"Uh...." Super confused but also rather touched, Tim reached to run their wrist gland over Damian's knee as a tentative thank-you. Damian shoved them over onto their back again, which sent them practically into Cass's lap, and seized their wrist to rub it all over his face. "Wow. Um, I love you...too...??"

Bruce marched back in, hands firmly grasping Duke's upper arms from behind, pushing the beta in front of him. "What--? Why am _I_ here??" Duke protested in bewilderment.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Uh, 'cause you're pack?"

"Is it because I'm a Bat, or because I'm a foster kid?" Duke asked, struggling to keep eye contact with the people they were speaking to when Bruce was manhandling them around to thoroughly scent them.

"Both, Master Duke," Alfred answered, and then most of the pack got up to wrestle Duke away from Bruce and scent them, making sure they _knew_ _beyond a doubt_ that they belonged with them.

"You can work things out with your parents later," Tim made sure to clarify. "Being one of us doesn't mean you can't also be one of them." Duke smiled shyly in return.

Bruce, bereft of his target, switched focus to his omegas. "Not it," Jason proclaimed, ducking away, but Dick smiled and held out her arms for a hug, chin lifted to expose her throat. Bruce seized her at once and started making sure that anyone who came within ten feet of her would know exactly who her Alpha was and which pack she belonged to.

Now that everyone was gathered, Bruce set off to walk his territory, or at least the house (only the most idle gentlemen of old had ever had time to mark the entire grounds. Even almost a hundred years before, Wayne Alphas had been settling for marking the mansion rather than the estate as a whole).

The mansion by itself was still a huge territory, and Tim saw their chance. While everyone else settled in for a day of hanging out, playing video games, and marathoning movies and shows, Tim crawled over to the subdominant alpha, who was perched on the back of a couch, keeping watch over the pack on behalf of his sire.

"Damian," Tim whimpered. "I need help."

The alpha immediately descended and started scenting them again.

"No, not that!" Tim yelped. "I mean...my blanket. I want my blanket, my...my baby blanket, with the bears on it. It's up in the attic, with the other Drake pack stuff."

Damian swayed slightly, gazing off in the distance as he considered. A low noise hummed in his throat - not quite a growl, but close to it.

"Please, alpha," Tim whimpered, making themself as pathetic as possible. "I need it. Please. You're the only one who can help me."

Damian lurched to his feet. "Pennyworth, protect our pack," he ordered.

"Certainly, sir," the pack Beta agreed, and Damian lurched off.

Tim crept to the entryway and watched. As soon as Damian had disappeared into the garage, the beta took off running. They rushed back to their room, seized a duffel bag, and started piling paperwork and electronics into it. They raced back again, the heavy bag bumping against their body with every step. Just as they reached the living room again, they heard thundering footsteps. _'Crap.'_ They shoved the bag behind a loveseat and then flung themself onto a couch across the room just as both alphas popped into the entryway. They were both growling, their eyes fixed on Tim.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked innocently, covering for her packmate.

"Someone left the nest," Damian snarled.

"Are you sure?" Alfred said with a straight face. Tim, trying desperately to conceal their heaving breaths, was grateful.

They weren't fooling anyone, though. In unison, the alphas stormed over to Tim, who instinctively flopped back into a placatingly submissive pose. Bruce seized them and growled, "Did you leave?"

"No," Tim gasped, skin prickling at lying to their Alpha's face when two sets of intense, rut-inflamed eyes were boring into them. "N-No, I didn't leave, I've been here the whole time." The words spilled out of them in a meek whine, neck arching to offer up the entire throat, shoulders deeply hunched, eyes avoiding theirs. Bruce in his right mind - _anyone_ in their right mind - would see through the lie at once, since Tim's body and scent were practically screaming submission and guilt. However, rut-hazed Bruce and Damian finally opted to just accept what was offered, taking their time scenting Tim.

Damian nuzzled Tim one last time and then went to patrol around the windows. Bruce firmly deposited Tim between Alfred and Cass again. The Alpha then headed straight back to Dick - since he didn't have a mate to spend the day in bed with, his instincts were driving him to be territorial and protective of his whole pack instead, with the omegas at the center. Dick welcomed the attention, purring hard when Bruce cuddled her and covered her with yet more _"Mine mine mine this treasured Wayne pack omega"_ scents.

Tim, finally freed, sat up and wrinkled their nose as they looked down at themself. "I _reek_. Someone passing me on the street might actually mistake me for an alpha." Bruce's and Damian's personal scents were so strong that they nearly drowned out the more subtle _"This is a protected Wayne pack member"_ message.

" 'S whatcha get for stalling in your room," Jason remarked, eyes on the handheld video game she was playing.

"As if you've never made Bruce hunt you down when he's in rut." Tim sighed deeply when Damian came over with the bear blanket and wrapped them up in it.

"Good?" the young alpha demanded.

"Good," Tim said indulgently.

"So we're stuck here all day?" Duke asked, looking around.

"Yep."

"Pick movie," Cass offered, pushing a basket of video discs toward them.

"I appreciate seeing you all get a day every few months to simply rest," Alfred said.

Bruce finally finished with Dick and made his way around the room, brushing scents glands over Damian and the betas and even going over Tim _yet again_. Everyone could tell, though, despite his averted eyes and carefully schooled body language, that he was hunting Jason, by far the more resistant of his omegas. Jay was engrossed in her video game, oblivious to the alpha soundlessly making his way toward her.

"Alpha~ I love you~" Dick mischievously purred on the couch, as if Bruce was still preoccupied cuddling her. If Jason was subconsciously keeping an ear out, she'd lower her guard.

Everyone burst into laughter when Bruce finally pounced. Jason squawked and flailed, but a steady bite soon stilled her. She whined grumpily as Bruce murmured to her until she finally bared her neck. "I really am gonna make a pack of my own someday," she remarked to the ceiling as she was thoroughly scented. "Leave all you jerks behind." All that accomplished was apparently goading Bruce into intensifying the _"MINE MINE MINE"_ scents. Tim wondered if Jason had said it on purpose.

After all the trouble Tim had gone through to steal their laptop from their room and continue the work they'd been doing all night, the sleep deprivation caught up with them and they ended up falling asleep in their bear blanket mini-nest without even touching the duffel bag.

They woke abruptly a few hours later to find Bruce looming over them, cradling their face between both his hands. Tim felt a spike of excitement and dread. This was always both the best and the worst part of Bruce's ruts.

"Timothy," the alpha growled, and Tim shivered in anticipation. "I love you."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"I love you. You're my precious child. _My_ pup."

"I haven't been a pup in years...."

"Mine. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tim swallowed, wishing they could look away, but those big warm hands would not allow it and their Alpha's eyes, inches away from theirs, were mesmerizing in their intensity.

"I needed you, before I even knew I did. You found me. You saved me. You saved my life, Tim."

"Least I could do," Tim managed to whisper.

"I...needed you...and you came...." The hands finally moved, but only so that Bruce could wrap his arms around the beta and hold him close. His face was in Tim's shirt, his voice rumbling through the beta's chest. "You came for me. You saved me."

"Okay." Tim swallowed. "I'm glad, Bruce."

"And I...lost you...so many times...you're a part of my _heart_, Robin...." He was crying now. "It hurts so much to lose you, don't ever leave me again...."

Tim purred a little and tried to comfort-scent his Alpha as best his could in this position, awkwardly rubbing his jaw along the top of Bruce's head.

"My good Robin, my brave and smart pup, I love you so much...."

"Love you, too, Bruce," Tim murmured. And it was true: they _did_ love Bruce, more than they had ever loved their actual sire and dam, which they still felt guilty about. They were...pretty sure Bruce cared about them, too. It was just so hard to believe sometimes, partly because Tim felt like the opposite of a lovable person, but also because Bruce _never_ said this sort of thing except when he was deep in rut. It felt like Bruce couldn't really mean it if he never said it unless forced by his most basic instincts.

The up side was that it was far less embarrassing and scary to express Tim's true feelings to his Alpha when the man was loopy like this. "Sometimes I...I wish you were my sire."

"I am," Bruce said firmly, nuzzling yet another _"Mine"_ mark onto them.

"Okay, Bruce."

o.o.o

As usual, Bruce and Damian were already gone by the time everyone woke up in the morning. Neither alpha liked how emotionally vulnerable and undignified they got during their ruts, and needed time to recover before they could face the rest of the pack again.

Dick and Jason were still huddled together, fast asleep, but Alfred was gone, probably the one making the cooking noises in the kitchen. The others were stirring, Duke lazily checking their phone and Cass gazing languidly at nothing.

Tim got up and went to shower, as they always did first thing every morning after a rut. Then they headed back downstairs for breakfast, and despite being clean of all but the most basic scents, they winced when they ran into Damian on the way.

The young alpha frowned at them. "I showered," Tim said defensively.

"Obviously," Damian tsked. He hesitated, then reached for Tim's neck, and the beta hastily backed away. "Stay _still_, Drake! Do you _want_ to be mistaken as packless?"

"What do you ca--?" Tim froze in astonishment when Damian reached out again and brushed a _"Wayne pack"_ scent onto their neck. "What...?"

"It would reflect badly on our pack if we were seen to have weak bonds," Damian said as haughtily as possible before going on his way.

Tim stared after him. _'Did he just...scent me on purpose...?!'_

Pleasantly shaken, they continued on to the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee, and sat down to breakfast.

Bruce came in at one point, stalking straight to the coffee pot and sipping at the steaming drink while glowering at all the photos magneted to the refrigerator. He said nothing except a terse good morning, and neither Alfred nor Tim tried to make conversation.

Tim was nearly finished eating when Bruce put his empty mug down in the sink, paced restlessly a few times by the windows, then stopped by Tim's chair and set a hand on their shoulder. "Tim," he said gruffly. "I...meant it, you know. I always mean it. Every time."

Tim blinked. "What?"

There was a long pause. Then Bruce lifted his hand, only to pass his arm in front of Tim, grasp the other shoulder, lean over them, and squeeze in a sort of hug. "I am...proud to be your sire. You're a good Robin." Then he abruptly let go and hurried away.

When Tim eventually got their wits back together and picked up their plate to take it to the sink, they could feel themself beaming.

o.o.o

Author's notes: Got this random idea when it occurred to me to wonder what alphas in my version of ABO would be like in rut. See my author's notes on _[TBWS] Wolfbirds_ for more explanation about my version of ABO.


	2. [Untitled "ABO Bruce meets Tim" story]

[Untitled "ABO Bruce meets Tim" story] (rough draft)

A Batman fanfic by Raberba girl

_Inspired by maychorian_

Summary: Bruce meets Tim Drake and is concerned about the young beta's lack of pack scents.

Author's notes: I'm in a rush and I can't think of a title, so whatever. X'''D Also, the previous one-shot in this AU was a rough draft, too; I forgot to mention that.

o.o.o

"There's someone here to see you, sir."

Alfred ought to know better than that. "I'm busy."

"Whatever you're working on can wait."

"No it CAN'T!" Bruce burst out, spinning in his chair and rising from it at the same time. He loomed over Alfred, exuding his most commanding Alpha pheromones.

Of course, Alfred, as his pack Beta, was the only person who'd be almost completely unaffected by them. It was a Beta's _job_ to keep pack business running smoothly when the alphas and omegas weren't clearheaded (not that they really _had_ a pack anymore, with Dick off in Blüdhaven and all but severed, and Jason...oh God, _Jason_...).

"Leave me alone," Bruce gasped, turning away before Alfred could see his tears and returning to the Batcomputer like a drowning man clinging to a raft.

After a moment, there was a light touch on the back of Bruce's neck, a gentle reminder that Alfred, despite not being the pack Alpha, was still much older and wiser than Bruce. Their soft lavender scent, while not the deep balm an omega's would be, was still calming. "Take a few minutes to compose yourself, but then come up and see to your guest. You would regret turning them away."

Bruce sighed deeply, then inclined his head a little in acquiescence. Alfred brushed the edge of their hand against the bit of exposed throat in acknowledgment and returned upstairs.

When Bruce finally came up, he was surprised to see how young his visitor was. From the pronoun Alfred had used, he'd expected a grown beta, not a barely-presented juvenile.

"Alpha Wayne!" the child exclaimed, turning away from the piano they'd been tapping at. "I'm, uh, I'm Tim Drake."

The name sounded vaguely familiar. After a moment, Bruce remembered that his closest neighbors were Jack and Janet Drake, and Timothy sounded about right for their child's name.

"I wanted-- Um, see, I've been noticing lately that you've been kind of, uh, more extreme than usual...."

Bruce was distracted because he was trying to make sense of the child's scents - or, rather, the lack of them. They didn't smell like their parents at _all_. There was no pack affiliation, no Alpha or Omega or pseudo-Alpha claim, _nothing_, not even the bare minimum temporary claims that displaced children usually had from foster parents, social workers, and older siblings.

"...and I don't think you're really watching your back as good, I mean as well, as you used to, either, because, like, there've been a lot of hits lately that I _know_ you could have avoided, like a lot, and...."

Bruce wondered if the child was wearing scent blockers, but he couldn't see any, and besides, Tim _did_ have their own faint beta smell and scents corresponding to their emotions.

"It's just, I'm really worried, and I really, really think Omega Grayson should come back and help you again. Because you've been really lucky so far, and I think...."

How could this child be packless?? They were far too clean to be homeless, with nondescript but still expensive clothes and no sign of being underfed. Even if they'd showered immediately before arriving at Wayne Manor, there still would have been lingering hints of the strongest smells they'd been marked with before. Bruce had never seen anything like it outside of mediocre criminals meeting with investigators right after erasing evidence that they'd physically harmed someone. There was no way this child fell into that category; they couldn't be more than thirteen years old.

"Are you taking any medication?" Bruce interrupted. It was the only other explanation he could think of, unlikely as it was. After all, the _child's_ own scents were perfectly normal; the strange part was that no one else had scented them. The same problem would still apply if the child had some sort of medical condition or mutation - that would affect their own scents, not their pack's.

"What? Uh, no. But anyway, Alpha Wayne, this is really important! Batman _needs_ Robin!"

Bruce blinked. "What?"

"I...I know you're Batman. I've never told anyone and I'll keep your secret 'til my dying day, I promise, but I've been watching you and you were amazing with Omega Grayson and with Ja--"

Bruce broke in harshly before this upstart stranger could say his daughter's name. "You've been watching too much television. Batman is an urban legend."

"But--"

"Tim, does your Alpha know where you are?"

The child cringed but then caught themself. "I, um, well, I came here straight after school and they're not expecting me 'til a little later, so--"

"Tim, do you _have_ an Alpha?"

"Of course!" Tim yelped. "My sire, Jack Drake. Why?!"

"Tim, you smell packless."

The young beta stared at him in astonishment. "I...I'm not. I'm not packless, I, I have a pack. My dam and sire."

Bruce hesitated, then stepped forward. "Tim, before you leave, may I...?" He didn't specify, but his hand waved vaguely at the beta's throat.

"Oh, um, sure."

The child's casual willingness to be scented by a near stranger was a little concerning, but at least Bruce wasn't forcing himself on the beta when he gingerly took hold of them and nuzzled a _"This person is protected"_ mark onto them.

"Oh." When Bruce leaned back, Tim reached up to hover their hand over the new scent, looking a little awed. "Um, thank you, but what was that for?"

"It's dangerous to go around without any protective marks. Make sure your parents renew their claim on you as soon as you see them again, you understand me?" He spoke with an alpha voice to emphasize the command.

"Yes, sir," Tim said earnestly. "But anyway, what I was saying about Batman and Robin--"

"Go home, Tim. Batman's an adult, they can take care of themself." Although most of Gotham correctly assumed that Batman was an alpha, the scent blockers meant that no one had actual confirmation. Vigilantes as a whole generally tended to keep their genders secret (Nightwing, who'd been outed when she was still Robin and now wore a costume that revealed all her omegan curves, was an exception, though she still other reasons to wear scent blockers).

"But they, I mean you _can't_, that's the thing! If you keep going on like this, you're going to get killed--"

"GO HOME."

Tim flinched away. There was a pause as they resisted the command to give Bruce an anguished look, and the alpha glared back, posture and scent demanding that he be obeyed. At last, Tim made a noise that sounded horribly like a sob and practically fled.

"Sir," Alfred sighed as they came up beside Bruce, the two of them watching the child scrambling for their bike at the bottom of the front steps and riding away down the long drive. "Do you honestly think it was best to dismiss them like that?"

"I'm going to look into them," Bruce said gruffly. "Something's wrong in that pack if they'd let one of their members go about smelling like that. Smelling like _nothing_." He went down to the Batcomputer and started a search on the Drake pack.

o.o.o

Tim did go home, but not for long. A few minutes later, they were back on their bike, this time heading for the closest bus stop and then for an intercity bus to Blüdhaven.

Unfortunately, their journey wasn't over. The exotic alpha who answered the door of Dick's apartment told Tim that his companion wasn't home, so then it was off to Haly's.

When Tim finally saw Dick face to face, they were a little startled by the omega's strong and richly varied scents from at least two different sidepacks, and also a bit saddened that they could sense nothing of Dick's true pack. If she did have any lingering Wayne scents, they'd been completely buried by those of the Titans and the circus.

But Tim wasn't here for that. "Omega Grayson," they said urgently, "this is important. Batman really needs you to come back and be Robin again before he gets himself killed!"

"What the--?! Who _are_ you??" Dick stared in bewilderment at the tiny, desperate beta who had a concerned scent-mark from freaking Bruce Wayne on their neck and almost nothing else. Aside from their own scents, all Dick could detect was something incongruous and stale, as if the child had rolled in their parents' clothes rather than being scented directly. They didn't look like they were grieving someone who'd died, though; and if they'd been in a nest, they would have had additional fresh scents from the omega, but there was nothing. Betas didn't nest alone unless the circumstances were very unusual. Nothing about this kid made any sense.

"I told you, I'm Tim Drake. I know you were Robin, and Jason Todd was Robin after you--"

"Look, kid, your guesses are all wrong, but let's find somewhere quieter to sit down."

Once they were in private, Tim talked and talked and talked until Dick finally stopped denying she was a vigilante agreed to go back to Gotham. As Nightwing, which was not at all what Tim had wanted, but at least it was something. They were so relieved to at least be making progress that they kept getting distracted from wondering why both vigilantes seemed to find it important to give them protective scents, as if they had any responsibility for some pushy beta from a completely different pack.

Back in Gotham, Tim got to see the Batcave for the first time, but the experience was spoiled by Bruce and Dick's fight, which ended with them storming off together while deeply at odds, Dick still in the Nightwing suit. Tim wept at first, in frustration and in fear for their heroes, but putting on the Robin colors seemed to erase all their weakness and make them feel like they could do anything. They couldn't, of course; even their gender worked against them, since Robin was supposed to be an omega. But Tim in a stolen Robin suit they would have to give back in a few hours was certainly better than helpless Tim Drake.

Sure enough, Tim as Robin was able to rescue Batman and Nightwing _and_ themself when things went south. After how much Batman had yelled at them, Tim could not understand why, after they'd been pulled from the rubble, both Batman and Nightwing dragged the beta into the Batmobile, ripped off their scent blockers, and _covered_ Tim with scents. It was as if they were in the grip of rut and heat, respectively, but they clearly weren't, just _"anxious/scared/RELIEVED/angry."_ By the time they finally let Tim up, their collective scent messages amounted to, _"If you touch this beta, these angry people will DESTROY YOU."_

"You were more in danger than I was!" Tim protested. "And we're not even pack, I don't understand why--"

"Tim," Batman rumbled, and the beta cringed as if the Dark Knight really was their Alpha, "I'm not going to let a child walk around unclaimed and vulnerable."

"But I _am_ claimed!"

"Then why are Nightwing and I the only ones who've scented you in weeks?"

Tim did not have an answer to that.

o.o.o

In the end, the Waynes let Tim be Robin for real, even though their gender was wrong.

"Tim," Dick said when they voiced this concern, "Robin is not an omega. Dick Grayson just happens to be an omega, and Jason Todd coincidentally was an omega, but Robin has no gender. Robin is a symbol of hope, and _anyone_, no matter who or what they are, can represent hope to other people."

Tim whimpered a little in relief. Robin was not forbidden to them after all. Maybe they _could_ be Robin for real....

"Why are you so _cute_?!" Dick exclaimed, and grabbed Tim to scent them as thoroughly as if they were a pack member.

"You don't...have to do this," Tim gasped, torn between delight at being _accepted_ and guilt that they were probably betraying their pack by submitting to another's scents.

"Be quiet and hold still," Dick mumbled into their temple. "I'm gonna make a nest. I need a nest right now, and you're going to snuggle in it with me and be a good pup and let me take care of you."

"I'm not a pup!!"

"Mmmnngghhh, my pup," Dick crooned, flooding the place with her happy vanilla scent.

Tim supposed they could indulge the omega for a few hours.

o.o.o

By now, Tim had finally gotten used to coming home from school (well, not technically home, but Wayne Manor felt like home by now) and automatically being scented by both Alfred and Bruce as if they were pack.

Then Dick came from Blüdhaven to spend her first heat at home in years, and Tim discovered they apparently _were_ well and truly pack when they were dragged into a heat-nest that included some of their own clothes and possessively cuddled by the deeply purring omega. Bruce lay on one side of the nest, arm protectively resting over both of the younger ones; Alfred kept watch on the other.

Tim, whispering so as not to disturb Dick, "Is it...okay to have two Alphas?"

"Yes," Dick mumbled into their hair despite being half-asleep.

"I'm your Alpha for now," Bruce said firmly, in a tone that brooked no argument. "If your sire ever recovers, we'll work things out then. But I am certainly your Alpha and you are _my pup_. Mine and Alfred's and Dick's. You are Wayne Pack."

He was definitely a little heady on Dick's scents, but Tim didn't doubt his sincerity. The beta smiled and closed their eyes, nestling a little closer to their omega packmate.

o.o.o

Author's notes: I think I'm stress-writing. X'D Although I finished the actual moving part of moving (thank _God_), there's still the settling in part, which is very difficult since, even with half of my stuff in storage, the things I still need for day-to-day life don't all freaking fit in my freaking bedroom. X'D I tried to sort through it yesterday while my parents were gone and I could use the living room to spread things out, but then they came back and I'm nowhere near finishing....


End file.
